Deuses do Ragnarok
Raag, Nah e Rok, também conhecidos como Deuses do Ragnarok, eram três seres parecidos com estátuas de pedra que faziam com que seres sencientes os entretecem. Eles pareciam ser formados pelo Pai Ragnarok, Mãe Ragnarok e Garotinha, formando uma família. Eles criaram a Terra da Ficção como um pequeno projeto, mas o abandonaram logo após a sua criação (PROSA: Conundrum) Rassilon especulou que eles haviam criado e destruído vários universos, teorizando que haviam destruído até mesmo o seu próprio e que um dia destruiriam o atual (PROSA: Divided Loyalties). Eles eram capazes de se manifestar em diferentes fases de tempo simultaneamente, enquanto existiam em seu verdadeiro tempo-espaço, o Circo Negro (não se sabe se eles podiam sair de seu reino ou se faziam parte dele), com um poço no planeta Segonax que funcionava como um portal para seu reino. Além disso, podia criar portais multi-coloridos para transportar indivíduos até eles. Eles podiam lançar raios e reduzir pessoas ás cinzas acompanhados por trovões e uma luz cegante, e podiam também fazer chover. Eles usavam símbolos em seus olhos para observar os outros, seus olhos verdadeiros brilhavam com uma luz verde quando usavam seus poderes. Entre outros poderes, eles podiam torturar alguém "psiquicamente" até o ponto de instabilidade mental, e podiam reanimar cadáveres. Eles eram capazes de sentir eventos que aconteciam em outros lugares que não aquele em que estavam, e pareciam conseguir se comunicar através da passagem de energia por entre suas mãos. Eles também podiam, presumidamente, materializar a pipoca e o sorvete que consumiam. (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) Os deuses eram originalmente Grandes Antigos da época anterior à criação do universo. (PROSA: All-Consuming Fire) Fica implícito em algumas fontes que eles destruíram o universo anterior à este em uma guerra envolvendo os Daleks e a Chave do Tempo, ou os equivalentes dos mesmos naquele universo. thumb|left|Garotinha, Mãe e Pai Ragnarok na audiência.([[TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy)]]Eles eram conhecidos por pegar pessoas com individualidade e imaginação e destruí-las à seu serviço, fazendo-as entreter os Deuses sem parar, querendo algo maior e melhor à cada ato. O Doctor disse que havia lutado contra os Deuses do Ragnarok durante todo o tempo, mas ele pode ter dito isto no sentido de seres que se utilizam de espécies menos desenvolvidas da mesma maneira. Eles existiram por um tempo no planeta Segonax, onde tomaram o Circo Psíquico e seus membros quando Kingpin os encontrou, o apresentador e o palhaço chefe mantendo os outros lá apesar de seu desejo de escapar e encantando os espectadores para a morte. Fora de seu mundo, eles apareciam como um homem (referenciado como "Pai"), uma mulher (chamada de "Mãe") e uma garotinha sentados na audiência, embora não se saiba se estas são as manifestações dos Deuses ou "variações". Suas formas na audiência pareciam ter um tanto de personalidade, a garotinha reclamando sobre estar entediada e a mãe oferecendo pipoca para o Doctor. Suas verdadeiras formas de pedra, que possuíam um nível de movimento, era mais duras em relação ao entretenimento. É claro que, neste ponto, suas paciências estavam gastas devido aos atrasos no Circo Psíquico. Usando o Circo como entretenimento, os artistas esperavam alguém com talento chegar para que competições para fazer parte do Circo Psíquico acontecessem, prendendo-os em jaulas até a hora de se apresentarem. Os Deuses possuíam cartas que podiam levantar para demonstrar sua reação, '9' sendo ótimo e '0' sendo horrível; isto resultava no(s) artista(s) sendo transformado em cinzas. O Sétimo Doctor viajou até seu reino, onde protagonizou um show de mágica para eles, e então usou um amuleto com espelho que possuía o símbolo deles para refletir seus poderes contra si próprios. As formas de pedra dos Deuses foram destruídas e o Circo Psíquico explodiu, quebrando a conexão dos Deuses com o universo normal. Não se sabe se isto os destruiu completamente. (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) Outras referências *Anthony Rupert Hemmings mencionou os "deuses do Ragnarok" para o Doctor, mas isto era em relação aos deuses associados ao Ragnarok, e não aos próprios Deuses. (PROSA: Timewyrm: Revelation) *O Doctor falou sobre os Deuses várias vezes em suas viagens; (PROSA: Conundrum, All-Consuming Fire) *Harry Randall e Lola Luna incluíram os Deuses em sua música sobre o Doctor: **"Who gives the monsters such a shock? Who likes companions in a frock? Who foils the Gods of Ragnarok? The Doctor!" (em português, "Quem deixa os montros em choque? Quem gosta de companions de vestido? Quem derrota os Deuses do Ragnarok? O Doctor!"') (ÁUDIO: The Magic Mousetrap) Bastidores *Os Deuses do Ragnarok são mencionados em uma cena deletada de The Infinite Quest como seres que dominaram o universo nos Tempos Sombrios. *O Doctor fala para o Pai Ragnarok que os Deuses não estão interessados em começos, mas em finais, o que é um comentário muito inteligente, já que seu nome reflete exatamente isto. *O nome dos Deuses do Ragnarok vem do Ragnarök nórdico, muitas vezes confundido com o "Fim do Mundo" ou Armageddon. Embora uma parte importante do Ragnarök seja uma grande batalha climática e cataclísmica, ele termina com a renovação do mundo. Uma das traduções de Ragnarök é "Fim dos Deuses"; sendo assim, os Deuses do Ragnarok são "Os Deuses do Fim dos Deuses". Isto pode ser interpretado como absurdo ou como um significado extra. en:Gods of Ragnarok Categoria:Entidades